Upon a Midsummer Night's Wish
by Lioness's Heart
Summary: AU.  After Meghan and Ash are exiled, Puck finds himself alone at Oberon's court.  He cannot help but wish for the happy ending he helped give the two couples from Athens all those years ago.  Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me - it belongs to Julie Kagawa or to Shakespeare, of which I am neither.**

**So, this is a bit AU (and perhaps a bit out of character...). I wrote it right after reading _The Iron Daughter_, before I got _The Iron Queen_, so it doesn't take _TIQ_ into consideration at a****ll. I also tossed quite a few Shakespearean references in because I could and I love _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ - and Puck. Either way, leave me a review and let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p>Robin Goodfellow never got what he wanted.<p>

He rarely asked for much, but it was usually denied him. All he really wanted was to have his happy ending, like Helena and Demetrius. Like Hermia and Lysander. But, of course, that had been denied him, too.

She loved him. Meghan loved him. She just did not love him as much as she loved Ash. Summer and Winter, destined to fail. It was like the bard's old stories. They were Romeo and Juliet in a way. She would have been safe if she had loved him more. He was Seelie, just like she was.

But Puck – poor, unlucky Puck – couldn't do a thing about the choice she made. She was banished forever with her prince. And he was stuck at the Summer Court attending Oberon. Not to mention the witch-queen, Titania. It was just his luck really.

"I am surprised that you are not dancing with the others, Robin," Oberon said. Puck let out a faint sigh.

"I see no point in dancing about as they do," he replied. The Erlking raised a pale brow. "It is not even summer. Celebrations do not suit the time."

"Your queen has commanded it," a sharp voice cut in. Titania in all her splendor, Puck noted. How absolutely lovely. "Would you disobey me, Robin Goodfellow?" Titania inquired.

"I am my lord Oberon's to command, Queen Titania," Puck replied, his voice nearly lacking in emotion. Titania's eyes narrowed as a harsh smile appeared on her face.

"My dear, I do believe that darling Puck has fallen in love…" she said. Her voice taunted him. She hated Meghan and she hated him. He had always been Oberon's favorite companion. Once, not so long ago, he had been the gleeful troublemaker old Shakespeare had described him as. Titania had never quite forgiven him for enchanting her to fall in love with the donkey-faced man. Admittedly, it was his fault that Bottom had had a Donkey's head. Well, not _fault, _but it had been his doing.

"Why should that matter?" Puck demanded. His hatred for Titania flared within him. Oh, how he would love to enchant her to fall in love with someone or something like that again, just to see the look on her face when she snapped out of it. Titania's eyes glittered at him like crystal shards. Oh, how he loathed her.

"It's the little half-breed abomination, isn't it?" she asked softly. Oberon was glaring at his wife from Puck's other side. Apparently Puck had become the latest battlefield for the warring couple. How absolutely wonderful. He remained silent this time, wishing the battle that was about to begin was not happening here.

"May I be excused, milord?" Puck inquired. Oberon gave the smallest of nods, his attention still on Titania. If it had been mere weeks ago, Puck would have been laughing and giving his own input from (safely) behind Oberon in this instance.

With that, Puck disappeared off to the first solitary place he found. He hated feeling like this. He really did. He loved being who he was, having the fun he did…

He had to face facts, however, and know that Meghan had made her choice. It just happened that her choice had been Prince Ash and not her dearest and best friend who she had known most of her life. She had chosen a mortal life surrounded by cold iron and had turned her back on everything. She could have lived with him in the Seelie territories forever. Or as close to forever as you could get when you were half-human in fey country.

It seemed rather typical to him at the moment that Meghan had chosen Ash over him. After all, who would want poor little Puck when you could have the oh-so-glorious Winter Prince? Any mortal girl probably would have picked Ash over Robin Goodfellow.

To think, they had once been the best of friends. Practically inseparable as far as they could be without getting caught. That fateful day had changed everything and it was his fault. He knew it was. Ash had every right to hate him, though he was glad that their endless fight had been at a standstill when the ice prince had refused to renounce his love for Meghan. At least he could trust Ash with Meghan's wellbeing. He had to. At this point, he didn't have a choice. He had spent enough time in the mortal world to know the feeling that Ash had to be having now. The iron had weakened even Puck himself, who was one of the oldest fey in existence.

He also knew that if Ash loved Meghan enough to risk dying in the mortal world, then it would be worth it to the prince. It had been worth it to Puck. It still would be if he had the chance. At this moment, he would rather be Robbie Goodfell and be going to school with Meghan.

Puck sat there for a long time, brooding over his thoughts of Meghan, Ash, and the choice they had all made. That was what had forced the two people he cared about most to leave the endless realms. With his best friend and the girl he loved banished, he had not had an easy few days. He was used to Meghan's company every day, though he felt the passing of time much differently than she did. He did miss Ash, even if they had been refused to a feud nearly as ugly as the one Oberon and Titania had. He just hoped that they were alright where they were.

With a final sigh, Puck pushed the matter of Ash and Meghan out of his mind. It was no use to brood when there were tricks to play. He had a particularly amusing idea to turn on Titania. What a joy that would be. Oberon might even enjoy the results of it if it went according to plan.

With that, he scampered off cackling.

Robin Goodfellow rarely got what he wanted, but he always had his fun. And then, he was going to find his friends.


End file.
